


christmas wish

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [23]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Again, Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, buck cant sleep because eddie touched his leg and someone confused them for christopher's dads, just a teenager, not the elf this time tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: buck can't sleep because eddie touched his leg and it's making him feel some type of way
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: dhylen writes one shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433956
Comments: 20
Kudos: 408





	christmas wish

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous on tumblr:
> 
> a prompt?: buck shows up at eddie and christophers door on christmas to confess to his love to eddie sorry this might be dumb
> 
> not dumb anon, i love it! i'm not really a christmas person, but this was super cute. thanks for the prompt! i hope this is what you imagined!  
let me know what you all think :)

They'd taken Chris to see Santa again this year, but their conversation while watching from afar this time did not consist of talking about their sex lives with other people. It's one thing Buck was thankful for. Another was the fact that he was hanging out on his day off with his two most favourite people in the world, his best friend and best friend's son. Even when Buck was having a hard time getting out of bed, those two were there for him, ensuring that they could somehow put a smile on his face. There was a period of time where he wasn't able to do the same for them, but they've all moved past that now and are back to normal, if not better than before.

Buck had situated himself as close to Eddie as he could manage without sitting practically on top of him. It was the same edge of a water fountain as the prior year, which Buck bashfully grinned at when he realised the parallel. It's becoming a sort of tradition to take Christopher out to meet Santa, and Buck knows Eddie is lapping it up as much as he can, not knowing when it'll be the last time the young boy wants to partake in it. Soon he would probably become too old to do silly things like get his picture taken with the fake jolly man. Though, they probably still do have a couple more years until then, so Buck isn't too worried about that right now.

When Eddie had pulled out his phone to take pictures of the outing, it seemed as though Chris had a sixth sense and turned straight away to look at where the two men sat. He hadn't smiled and waved like last time. No, this time he had decided to _pull a Buck_ \- as Eddie had later put it - and poke his tongue out while laughing and scrunching his nose up.

This had caused Buck to laugh out loud, barely trying to stifle it with the hand he raises to his mouth. Eddie had playfully slapped his leg in response, only making Buck laugh deeper. For a while, his hand hadn't moved, even after Buck had swiped away at his tears of joy and calmed down. It was very confusing for Buck, because while he wanted Eddie to not move away, he also wanted to take it into his own hand and interlock their fingers, but a small part of him just wanted for all of it to stop. Sure their legs and sides were pretty much fused together at that point - for warmth, he'd tried and failed to convince himself - but it was making everything so difficult.

Buck had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Abby, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was his first real love. Having Eddie touch him so casually and tenderly had been making his feelings harder to ignore, and he hadn't wanted that. For almost two years he'd been happy just being Eddie's friend, his go to person. However, somewhere along the way, those feelings of friendship had gotten way more intense, and way too quickly. But no! He can't go ahead and act on said feelings. He would ruin what they have, and Eddie probably wouldn't allow him to see Christopher again if he tried anything. There's no way his heart could deal with that kind of loss, the kind where they're both just within arms reach, but he can't do anything about it.

Trying to sleep had proven useless that night. Stupidly, he thought a walk in the cool air might help clear his mind. Spoiler alert: it didn't. There isn't really any sense of time that he has right now, so he can't tell how long he's been strolling around, or where he's headed, but he knows it's been a while. That realisation is only cemented when he notices that he's outside Eddie's house.

Must have been a very long walk.

He shouldn't be here, he knows that not too deep down. He didn't even plan this, it just sort of happened. The whole time he had the night stuck on replay in his brain.

He'd remembered the feeling of Eddie's strong hand on his thigh, and how his thumb moved back and forth ever so slightly. He'd thought about how a young couple walking past the three of them, after Chris had walked back over, was watching them struggle to take a selfie that didn't have half of someone's head chopped off. Buck had been about to stand and take a photo of the father and son duo himself when the teenaged girl had addressed Christopher by asking if he wanted her to take a picture of him with his two dads. Of course Chris had shone his pearly whites at her and used his manners saying that they would love that. Neither adult corrected her, and Buck couldn't stop the faint blush that painted his face at the comment.

They had carefully placed Chris between them, both holding him sweetly for the picture. Then they took another where both of them had placed a kiss to one of Christopher's cheeks at the same time, laughter rising out of his throat and his head thrown back.

Eddie had immediately texted copies to Buck before thanking the girl for her generosity, then wishing her a happy holidays. Needless to say, Buck swiftly changed his lock screen and home screen to both images, and now smiles every time he glances at his phone.

He shouldn't knock. It's late, and it's Christmas Eve. No doubt Chris is already well into dreamland, his bed time coming and going many hours ago as he pulls out the device to check the time. 

Two am?! Seriously?

Hell, even Eddie is probably asleep right now. Which means knocking won't avail anything, except knowing that he tried. Or at least, pretending that he tried.

So he quietly walks up to the door, adjusting his coat against the biting chill of the air on his neck, and he knocks. He knocks his signature four times, which now that he thinks of it, is relatively dumb. Who knocks the exact same way every time? Well, a lot of people probably. He's just trying to find excuses to put himself down so he's not disappointed in the next thirty seconds.

But before he can register what's happening, there's a click of the deadbolt, and the door swings open to reveal a wide eyed Eddie in grey sweats and a maroon shirt. 

"Buck?" he asks, as if the answer isn't apparent.

"Hi?" Shit, he should not have come. He should have just turned around and walked home. Then of course attempted to sleep. But no. He had to listen to his heart and not his brain.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here man?" There's no evidence of sleep anywhere in Eddie's form. It's like he's been awake for hours, like Buck.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come. It's late, and it's technically Christmas. I'm sorr-" 

Buck words are cut off by Eddie talking over the top of him. "No, no. It's fine, I was up anyhow."

He wants to ask why, a small part of him hoping it was the same reasoning as why Buck is up and about. It can't be though, that's just wishful thinking.

Poking his head out the door, he scans the driveway, then his eyes move to the kerbside. "No car?"

Buck dips his head before replying. "I walked."

"What the hell? From your apartment? Buck, are you crazy?" Eddie reaches out and grips Buck's bicep through his dark coat, and Buck nearly collapses at the touch.

"I kind of feel like it," he whispers.

This is not happening. This is not how any of this is supposed to go. It shouldn't even be happening at all, but at least he could have put more thought into it and maybe make it more romantic or something. This is so dumb.

"Come inside, it's freezing," Eddie ushers, trying to pull him in. He's strong, but Buck is more determined.

"I need to tell you something, and you probably won't want me inside your house for it."

Eddie furrows the space between his brows, as if silently wondering what Buck could be thinking. He doesn't drop his hand though, instead he moves it to Buck's shoulder, and gently presses his thumb to his neck. There's a nice similarity in this to the time Eddie had said he'd trusted Buck with Chris more than anybody else.

Now he ponders that conversation. He knows he needs to stay in the moment, but he can't help it. His mind always wanders, doing whatever it wants. When Eddie had said that, why hadn't he said that Buck was one of the few people he trusted with his son? 

Eddie trusts his family with Chris. Abuela, and Tia Peppa especially. Even Carla is someone that Eddie leaves to care for Chris without a worry. Why did he say that Buck was the one person he trusted most? It's just a figure of speech, right?

"Earth to Evan," Eddie says, giving Buck's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Oh no. Eddie called him by his first name. He's never done that before. And Buck would be the biggest liar if he says that he wouldn't want to hear it again, and again, and again. Maybe even in some more intimate settings.

Shit, this is not the time for those thoughts.

"Um, I don't know how to say this, Eds. I don't want you to hate me." The nickname sort of slips from his mouth, but he pushes past it, in hopes that Eddie doesn't dwell on it too much.

Being vulnerable like this is not something Buck enjoys. Yeah he's never been one too afraid to show his emotions, but there's something about this that's different. 

"Hey, I could never hate you, okay?" Eddie shakes his head to solidify his words. "Never. You can talk to me. About anything."

"I like - no, I uh," he mumbles, inhaling deeply before continuing. "I love you."

Just like that, his whole life has now turned upside down and changed forever. There's no way he can imagine this ending well. Not for himself anyways. Which he now thinks is selfish, only thinking about the ending for him, but he knows Eddie is going to be fine. He knows Eddie and Christopher will be just as happy without him in their lives.

"I love you too." Eddie stares into Buck's eyes, face all serious.

"You do?"

"Duh, you're my best friend, of course I do," Eddie answers, smiling softly.

Oh.

_OH_.

Yeah. This is exactly how he thought it would go down. With less yelling, but it's close enough.

Buck reaches his hand up to grip Eddie's, and goes to pry it away from his shoulder. But he can't. He feels the warmth of Eddie's skin on his, and he wants it more. Eddie holds tighter, and a small laugh bubbles from his mouth. 

"I'm messing with you. I've been so scared that you didn't feel the same way, and unlike you, I let that fear take over and I couldn't admit it." Eddie cups Buck's face tenderly, Buck still holding his own palm against it.

A single tear escapes Buck's eye, and he laughs wetly. "You're an asshole."

There no reply from Eddie. Not a verbal one, anyway. Instead, he steps forward and presses his lips to Buck's. It's soft and sweet, but somehow it's also intense and passionate. Buck's never experienced something like this. Until now.

Slowly, he winds his hands around Eddie's neck, and tugs him closer, so not only are their faces pressed together, but so is the remainder of their bodies.

Eddie licks at Buck's bottom lip, wordlessly asking for permission to deepen it. It takes Buck barely a second to open his mouth wider and smile more. He's never felt so happy, and so at peace.

The sweet taste of hot chocolate coats Eddie's mouth, and Buck likes that. He like that in some way, Eddie sort of tastes like home, like where he's meant to be. 

He doesn't want to pull away, but he knows if he doesn't, he's going to end up tearing Eddie's clothes off on the front porch. 

"I don't want to move to fast, I want to go at a pace that you're comfortable with," he pants, his breath coming in short gasps as his forehead presses against his best friend's.

Eddie smiles. "I want this. I want you. But I'm tired and haven't slept yet because of you on my mind. Can we get a few hours before Chris wakes up?"

Buck nods. He likes that sound of that. "You're the reason I couldn't sleep either. And I'm sure the kid will be happy to see me when he wakes up for Christmas."

"He will, baby."

They sleep snuggled under the covers of Eddie's bed, falling asleep after they share a few more kisses and quiet laughs. As suspected, Chris is over the moon to have his two favourite people with him to open presents.


End file.
